


This just in!

by Little_Aileen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Supportive Tikki, Tikki Is So Done, WTF is even going on, dumb Coincidences, oblivious little dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Aileen/pseuds/Little_Aileen
Summary: Oh no.She could see it the gears turning and damn it they were turning the wrong direction she wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or modified.Of course this would happen to me. Just one totally crazy disaster after another and this has to be the worse one you’ve gotten yourself into Marinette.She wanted to laugh and scream and maybe cry because the next words out of that flirtatious feline were going to make everything more complicated.Goddamit Chat don’t you-“Oh my GOD! You asked me if I thought Marinette wasCUTE! My lady do you have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”Oh my god he said it. Oh, the irony! He thinks that I-A mixture of a groan and full-blown laughter threatening to spill out of her mouth. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with this but she knew she had to be composed so her threw on her best poker face.Not the best course of action. He took her extreme self-control as her trying to hide it.“Oh my god, YOU DO! It makes perfect sense!A loud gasp stops him immediately. Alya's wide eyes and open mouth are more than enough indication that she heard but the phone in her hand assured that Paris had too.





	1. Chapter 1-This just in

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by this post-https://my-miraculous-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/178583073739/maribugladynette by my-miraculous-headcanons who you should totally check out trust me they are the best. I feel guilty because I thought I was already following them because their stuff came up in my feed so often so don't make my mistake and if you like their content follow them. Anyway, I've been wanting to do this one for a while but with college and stuff, I haven't until now so I hope you guys like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh no._ She could see it the gears turning and damn it they were turning the wrong direction she wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or modified. _, Of course, this would happen to me. Just one totally crazy disaster after another and this has to be the worse one you’ve gotten yourself into Marinette._ She wanted to laugh and scream and maybe cry because the next words out of that flirtatious feline were going to make everything more complicated. _Goddamit Chat don’t you-_
> 
> “Oh my GOD! You asked me if I thought Marinette was _CUTE_! My lady do you have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”
> 
>  _Oh my god he said it. Oh, the irony! He thinks that I-_ A mixture of a groan and full-blown laughter threatening to spill out of her mouth. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with this but she knew she had to be composed so her threw on her best poker face.
> 
> Not the best course of action. He took her extreme self-control as her trying to hide it.
> 
> “Oh my god, YOU DO! It makes perfect sense!
> 
> A loud gasp stops him immediately. Alya's wide eyes and open mouth are more than enough indication that she heard but the phone in her hand assured that Paris had too.

“Pound it” Ladybug cheered holding her fist for their customary celebratory fist bump.

Chat's arms remained at his sides. “What the hell were you doing? You put Marinette in danger and weren’t there for her again!”

Her eyes widened. _Damn it_

She slowly dropped her hand “Sorry Chat I told you I was busy.” She rubbed the back of her neck her blue eyes darting away.

“For two hours?! And what it just so happened that you’re busy when Marinette is getting targeted by an Akuma again?" His stance was ridged "I had to defend her on my own while she kept trying to help LB. Do you know how hard it is to protect someone who pushes _you_ away from danger? I couldn’t even get her to safety because the Akuma kept chasing after us.” He huffed loudly “I needed you out there to distract it or get her out of there. She’s a _civilian_ " he emphasized finally uncrossing his arms throwing them in the air frustratedly. "she shouldn't have even been out there!”

_Really fucking damn it_

“I just couldn’t Chat ok?” Ladybug placed a hand on her hip already feeling defensive.

_I was helping you ungrateful turnip. You kept whisking me away when I was going to put a plan into motion_

“Couldn’t? Or wouldn’t LB?” Chat arms crossed. “It’s always some excuse with you when it comes to her. What do you not like her or something?” 

He started pacing around the rooftop. The sun was setting beautifully and from their position, they could see the Eiffel Tower gleam as the last rays of sunshine hit yet they couldn’t enjoy it together like they normally would.

She brows furrowed “You know what Chat? You're right, I don’t like her.”

_Please drop it. I cannot deal with his antics right now._

Chat stopped pacing and his cat ears twitched.

“What?” He murmured. “I don't think I heard you right. That's isn't possible, we're talking about Marinette, right? Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The nicest girl in all of Paris Marinette? You can’t just not like her. Everyone likes her!” He argued.

“Well I don’t and she doesn’t like me much either so I try to not be close to her.” She huffed.

Ladybug hoped that it would be enough to end Chat’s insufferable pestering and maybe question her less in the future, however, he stepped closer to her. He held her gaze daring her to go on but she didn't back down and stared back with more intensity hoping he's back off but it only seemed to add fuel the fire.

“How?! How can she not like you too?!" He yelled with ferocity "You guys are _so_ alike I always thought you’d be best friends; that you are friends in your normal life. Like she’s clever and resourceful, remember the evilistrator? I might've gotten the credit but she ran the show, you know? And I _know_ that a trait you really value in people. And she's insanely brave, willing to put herself at risk in order to help others without the help of a miraculous doesn't _that_ remind you of someone you know. And she’s so honest and caring with all her friends and family like she sticks up for them and what’s right in a way that just makes you admire all her strength. Did I mention talented because oh my god is she talented. Did you know she won a competition from the _pickiest_ designer in Paris if not the world? That how hard she works and the dedication that she puts into her dreams how can you not think she's amazing. And did I mention how she alwa-”

Ladybug blushed. _Yeah that...didn't work_

It was so weird. She had supportive friends and family but no one had ever described her like that before. She would’ve hugged him if she was Marinette but all she could do was stand there speechless as he continued. She felt her heart swell uncomfortably at his compliments and she was 100% sure she had a fever at this point. Her head spun and she could hardly follow what he was saying and she just wanted him to shut up! How could he have even known any of this? She wasn’t honest at all, hell half of her life right now was lying about what she was doing during the Akuma attacks and hiding who she was from one the sweetest people she had ever meet. She was guilty and embarrassed and dammit she couldn't even think with Chat practically drowning her in praise. There was no way out of it that doesn’t expose her or make her out to be a huge jerk and god damn it Chat just shut up for one second!

“Ugh Chat just drop it! Why can’t you just understand that I just don’t get along with her? Not everyone can be friends you know? ” before Chat could've responded her miraculous beeped “I have to go.” she yelled as she yo-yo-ed away.

She dropped into the hatch she had left open and unceremoniously plopped herself onto her bed as her transformation wore off.

“You shouldn’t have lost your cool Marinette.” A sweet voice came from beside her ear.

She lifted her face reluctantly from the covers to look at the spotted kwami face still beaming heat. “I know Tikki but I just didn’t know how to explain it and he asked so many questions and I was running out of time! I just had to answer with something and get out of there before things got even worse and I said something stupid....I’m a bad chosen, aren’t I?”

Tikki gave her a sympathetic look “Of course not, Marinette you were just trying to keep your secret identity safe and I’m proud you take your responsibility so seriously but hating yourself is a bit silly don’t you think?” she giggled.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle with her realizing it was kinda silly when you thought about it. She couldn’t go be a hero of Paris because of a worried kitty and he was mad she didn't help herself. And the only thing she could do is tell him she didn’t get along with herself to keep her identity a secret. It so ironic it would've made Shakespeare rise from his grave.

“But Tikki” Marinette sighed “Chat has never been that upset with me and I don’t want our partnership to become complicated”

 _More than it already is_ she thought bitterly.

“Hmm” Tikki tapped her chin “That is a toughie maybe you could say you don’t hate her but you can’t face her for another reason? I'm sorry I can't be more helpful Marinette this hasn’t happened with any of my past chosen before.”

Marinette sighed “Thanks Tikki, I hope that works.”

\-------------------------

Marinette walked in class to see Adrien step away from a conversation with Alya and Nino and b-line straight to her. She felt her cheeks pinken as he stood in front of her but she was determined to not stutter around him anymore. About twenty-five pep talks with Alya last week had convinced her that she “won’t be able to confess this century if you can’t even get through a sentence with him.”

“Marinette just the girl I was looking for!” Adrien exclaimed smiling with his perfect swoon-worthy smile.

“Yes, Nettie! I mean Marinette yeah! That's me. Um, what do you need Adrien?” She laughed nervously.

 _That’s me? Nettie? Wow, Marinette that was bad even for you_. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Alya said in her head.

Adrien laughed goodnaturedly “I have a favor to ask you. There’s this friend of mine that doesn’t really like you which honestly should be a crime because you’re so sweet you could give me a cavity.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Anyway, I wanted to know if maybe you could hang out with her so I could show her what I see.”

Marinette smile fell “I...I can’t. I would like to help you, Adrien, honestly I would but Chole and I have _years_ of history.”

“That’s not-” 

“I know that she’s your childhood friend but she’s my childhood _bully_ and to be honest going to school with her is more than enough time to be around her for me.” She gave a sympathetic smile and walked to her seat.

“Girl do you know why Adrien asked us of ways to make people friends?” Alya asked Nino standing behind her equally confused.

“He said his friend doesn’t like me and wants us to make up. I don’t know about you but, there’s only one of Adrien’s friends that I can think of that doesn’t like me.”

Nino frowned “Chole”

Marinette nodded “yep”

“Dammit, sheltered sunshine child he’s too nice for his own good” The brunette shook her head putting her hand on her forehead.

“Come on babe cut him some slack she was his only friend for most of his life.” Nino gently placed his hand around her on her shoulder and gave one of his signature soft smiles to the girls.

“Well, he has us” Alya looked up and smiled back at him. "He should know better by now especially with such an awesome best friend.

Marinette looked at her friends and although she was happy for them the moment felt bittersweet. Nino laughed and wrapped his arm around her so easily and Alya instinctually grabbed his hand on her shoulder in a way that made Marinette think she didn’t even think about it. They naturally gravitated to each other and everyone could see it...yet Marinette couldn’t even have a normal conversation with Adrien. She hated to admit it but they were so perfect it made her jealous.

Marinette shook her head to herself. _Being jealous won’t help anyone besides they’re my best friends. With all the craziness they're put through with they deserve all the happiness in the world._

Before Marinette could comment on how they were the cutest couple she's ever seen the windows blew in sending shards all over the classroom.

“I’m Hurri-caterer and I will make sure no one gets to have their big special day!” A shrill voice screamed as gusts of wind blew papers and pencils around.

A whirlwind rushed spun into the room looking like a small hurricane damaging anything in its path. The students held onto their desks trying to keep balance but many flew into the vortex; trapped and paralyzed inside.

It all happened so fast that Marinette had no idea how many of her classmates remained but she hoped they got out. She had to transform soon so she snuck out as quietly as she could while the hurri-caterer was preoccupied and crashed into somebody.

“Oh my god princess are you ok?” A leather-clad blonde asked reaching out a hand to help her off of the ground.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she accepted his hand “The Akuma's in there. I didn’t get a good look at her but she seems to have been a caterer so look for something like a” she stood up quickly not realizing how close she was to him “...clipboard.”

Their faces were inches apart and she couldn’t help but wonder if his eyes were always so pretty and why they reminded him of someone.

She blinked and took a step back “Um, I’m going to go warn students in the other classes...so yeah good luck Chat Noir!” she rounded the corner and leaned against the wall.

_Ok his eyes look familiar because he’s your partner. Don't complicate thing you've known him for a long time it's not like you never noticed they were pretty you just feel weird because he was complimenting too much last time. It’s residual embarrassment. Yep, just some leftover embarrassment from last time nothing else._

Tikki patted her leg from inside her open bag.

She smiled “You’re right we got a job to do” She looked both ways quickly “Tikki spots on!”

\--------------------------------

“Chat it’s really not the time!” Ladybug yelled as she dodged the small hurricanes while trying to stay balanced despite the harsh winds.

“So when is the right time LB? Last time you completely blew me off! I want to know why you hate her so much.” Chat demanded he sounded just about as annoyed as ladybug was feeling.

“I don’t...I don’t know chat I can’t be around her ok?! Why does it bother you so much you don’t even know her that well?” Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the corner of a higher building hoping to get more distance and better view.

“I care because she’s a wonderful person and it’s crazy that you think she isn’t! She puts herself in harm's way to help people all the time because she wants to help. Just today she went to warn the other classes!” Chat followed her staying frustrating close.

“Just because she tries to help doesn’t mean that I have to be around her all the goddamn time? Can you stop being such a baby over this and focus on the Akuma?!”

Chat made an inhuman sound that sounded like a gasp and a choke and cat-like hiss all at once. “ME?! A _baby_?! You’re the one that can’t face her! I’ve never seen you two even in the same room for god’s sake why is that?”

Ladybug’s face had pure panic written across it but she composed herself as quick as she could yet Chat still saw it.

“Well, that’s because...you know what...we just need to focus on the Akuma ok?”

“My lady-” chat began

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug interrupted him grabbing the fallen item. “A bouquet?... Oh, I know!” She yelled as she dashed off. “Come on chat I need your cataclysm”

“We’re talking about this later” Chat grumbled following her lead

\---------------------------

Alya crept closer to the dynamic duo. It wasn’t often that the pair fought and it definitely wasn’t often that they stayed after the fight to argue. She knew she had to catch it all to put it on the ladyblog in case it revealed more about the spandex wearing superheroes.

“ If you don’t hate Marinette, then why do you have such a difficult time being anywhere near her? I seriously don’t get it. It can’t just be that you don’t like her because you don't act hateful. I mean every time it comes up your dodgy and nervous. You totally clam up whenever she’s mentioned and stutter and LB you never stutter. I can’t think of one time you weren’t weird when it came to her...well, except that one time when you sent me a picture of her and asked me if—” His eyes widened as if he was struck with a divine revelation.

Alya crouched down and zoomed into ladybug's face.

 _Oh no_ Ladybug could see it the gears turning and damn it they were turning the wrong direction > She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or modified. _Of course, this would happen to me. Just one totally crazy disaster after another and this has to be the worse one you’ve gotten yourself into Marinette._ She wanted to laugh and scream and maybe cry because the next words out of that flirtatious feline were going to make things more complicated. _Goddamit Chat don’t you dare_

“...she was cute...Oh my GOD! You asked me if I thought Marinette was _CUTE_! My lady do you have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!”

 _Oh my god he said it. Oh, the irony! He thinks that I- oh my god what is my life_? She wanted to cover her face with her hands. A mixture of a groan and full-blown laughter threatening to spill out of her mouth. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with this but she knew she had to be composed so her threw on her best poker face.

_Still, just be still and don't laugh_

Not the best course of action. He took her extreme self-control as her trying to hide a crush.

“Oh my god, YOU DO!” He nearly yelled as if he had an earthshattering breakthrough. “It makes perfect sense! You always want _me_ to save her because you’re **shy**! I can’t believe I’ve never noticed until now! Anytime that I ask where she is you know exactly where like you make sure she's ok first and you told me that your favorite bakery is her parents which of-freaking-course it is” He babbled on seeming to have no end to his rant “and you told me your heart belonged to someone else and that they are really nice and Marinette can practically give you a toothache and-”

A delayed loud gasp stops him immediately. Alya's wide eyes and open mouth are more than enough indication that she heard but the phone in her hand assured that the rest of Paris had too.

Ladybug face went pale and she zoomed off without a goodbye. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god...I'm so screwed. I'm totally screwed. There is no one in the existence of the world more screwed than I am right now. _Everyone_ watches the ladyblog. Everyone is going to think I have a crush on myself. This is crazy! I’m going to get paparazzi at my house and won’t be able to transform and save Paris and people will ask me questions that I don’t know the answer to. I can’t have that much attention I’ll mess up and someone will catch it and the world will see. I’ll be the laughing stock of the city!_

Marinette's transformation wore off as she landed on the balcony.

“Oh Marinette” Tikki cooed “It’ll be ok”

“No, it won’t Tikki the world thinks I have a crush on myself! My life is ruined!” She faceplants into her pillow.

“You don’t know that. Alya would never do anything to hurt you whether as your civilian or superhero form.” Tikki flew to a picture of the two girls smiling and doing peace signs on the desk.

“Thanks for trying Tikki but she always records live! You need to find a new chosen soon because I'm getting a passport and moving to London tomorrow. I'm going to change my name, dye my hair, and stay inside until the sun goes away.” Marinette pet her kwami’s head.

“Marinette!” Tikki scolded like Marinette was her naughty child. "You can't just run from your problems"

“I’m serious Tikki I won't be able to transform into ladybug and the mangey cat will have to it alone which means hawkmoth might win and ruin everything. Oh and I forgot about school it would be an absolute nightmare and I don’t even think my ears can handle Chole’s screaming it'll rupture my eardrums and it goes back to hawkmoth probably using that and-” She moaned.

“Marinette shush! Chole's screams are loud but your eardrums will be fine and you still have to go to school. What about your friends?”

"I can send them postcards from London and call them a lot" Marinette argued.

"Marine-" TIkki began.

“Sweetie!” Tom Dupain-cheng yelled from downstairs “can you come here a minute?”

Marinette went downstairs into the living room leaving her kwami upstairs still giving a mom look. She looked around the living room until her locked onto the screen on the television reading ‘Ladybug’s secret crush on the bakery girl?’

_No...no this..._

“This just in! A recent stream on Ladyblog has exposed the thrilling secret that’s been on everyone’s minds. Who holds the key to Ladybug’s heart? And to much of our surprise, Chat Noir discovered it’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng the daughter of the top pâtissieres in Paris the, Dupain-Chengs. Although the original video has been taken down our sources have found a copy containing all the juicy moments on the reveal please take a look”

Marinette only heard parts, the astonished “Do you have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” followed by a close up of her face, a loud “YOU DO!” and a loud gasp of Alya as she put the camera down but not before capturing the guilt-ridden expression on Chat's face. Bits and pieces stood out more than others but the more she watched the less she saw until the ceiling was the last thing she saw that night.


	2. Chapter 2- Ladybug choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so sorry Marinette!” She seemed to put all her love and warmth into the hug almost suffocating the blue-eyed girl.
> 
> She’s memorized Alya’s hugs from how often the brunette showed her affection through them and it was easy to tell how sincere she was.
> 
> “I’m fine Alya really!” She grabbed her shoulders softly and pushed her back so their eyes could meet “would this smile lie to you?”
> 
> Without missing a beat she responded “yes it would. Not coming to school, still being in pajamas at lunchtime and the still warm bed; these signs don’t lie.”
> 
> “Yeah Marinette, it’s ok to be upset because a photoshopped picture of you and ladybug kissing is trending. It is photoshopped right?”
> 
> Alya glared at her boyfriend and spoke through gritted teeth “not helping Nino”
> 
> \------------  
>  _knock, knock_
> 
> “Psst...princess...psst”
> 
> Marinette begrudgingly got up and climbed onto the balcony. Chat reached out an arm to help her up but she shrugged it off getting up herself. She stepped to where the street light illuminated her with her arms crossed; standing beautiful, and powerful, and pissed.
> 
> “What do you want Chat Noir?”

5 news broadcasts, 13 articles, and 26 doodles of Maribug or Ladynette or whatever they decided to call it in the last _12 fucking hours._ Dread settled into Marinette's heart like an anchor. How could she go to school in an hour when there was already a debate over who would top?! She wrapped the blanket closer to her chest.

_Stupid nosy people. Stupid horny fans. Stupid Chat with his stupid need to help._

A faint knock was heard at the door but Marinette stayed in bed.

"Honey, do you want to go to school today?" Sabine said softly staying on the ladder to her trapdoor.

Marinette could feel Tikki softly pawing at her arm from underneath the covers but it was too fresh today to even try. "Actually Maman I don't feel well I think I'll stay home and rest."

Sabine walked up to the loft. "Aww, my little baguette" she giggled softly "you don't have to lie to me I know this is about what's been all over the news." She brushed Marinette's bangs from her face.

Marinette cringed. She had spent all night on the internet seeing the number of results for her name get higher and higher. Read the countless texts she didn't quite know how to answer from her friends. And heard way too early in the morning the sound of camera crews and reporters' that had parked in front of the bakery last night harassing her parents for information when they opened the doors.

"I'm sorry Maman" Marinette leaned into the touch.

"Oh hush now. It's not your fault besides your father and I have had crazier customers. Remember the Mr. Dinkle incident?"

Marinette laughed and nodded. Boy, had that been a day.

"Things like this happen, it'll be over in a few months, you'll see. Meanwhile, you should get some sleep young lady those dark circles tell me you didn't sleep a wink last night." She kissed her temple and walked back to the trapdoor. "Oh, and if you get hungry later there's a plate of fresh chocolate chips cookies we're saving in the kitchen." she smiled knowingly.

"Thanks, Maman" Marinette smiled back.

\--------------------

She did end up getting those cookies when she woke up mostly because she felt guilty that Tikki hadn't eaten since last night. Marinette made some tea to go along with the cookies and poured some into Tikki's cup (a thimble she painted red). Kind and compassionate as Tikki was she didn't mention Ladybug or Chat or anything hero related while they ate. Marinette would have to remind herself to thank Tikki for that later because she is truly the best Kwami a girl could ask for despite not letting her move to London.

Ding~ A notification on her phone turned her attention away.

Papa: ‘Your friends are here do you want me to send them up or tell them you’re sleeping?’

She stared at her phone for a few seconds and did the most ladybug thing she could.

Me: ‘Send them up’

She didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas; didn’t feel like it. She just lazily headed to the couch grabbing the remainder of the cookies along the way. It was only going to be Alya and Nino anyway.

“Hey, girl we’re coming in.” An out of character soft voice called.

Soft ombre curly hair came up first followed by a worn yet still bright red baseball cap and fluffy blonde hair….Wait! Blonde hair?!

Marinette jumped up ready to take off all the posters decorating her walls but relaxed when she remembered after Penny got akumatized she had taken them down.

_Wait! I’m still wearing pajamas!_

She sprang up again but it was too late. He had already walked into her room and was looking straight at her with a guilty smile. She felt herself shrink back down into the couch, embarrassed that he was seeing her in pajamas for the second time.

_Why can’t I get my act together just 'once' around him?_

His face fell.

She felt like slapping herself. How could she make Adrien sad? She smiled uncomfortably wide and wordlessly handed him the plate of cookies while Alya looked around the room.

Adrien’s face fell more and his brows scrunched as he grabbed one the cookies. She thought she heard him mumble a soft sorry but she chose to ignore it. After all, none of this was his fault.

Alya came back from the loft and took the cookies putting them on the table before hugging the girl tightly.

“I’m so sorry Marinette!” She seemed to put all her love and warmth into the hug almost suffocating the blue-eyed girl.

She had memorized Alya’s hugs from how often the brunette showed her affection through them and it was easy to tell how sincere she was.

“I’m fine Alya really!” She grabbed her shoulders softly and pushed her back so their eyes could meet “would this smile lie to you?”

Without missing a beat she responded “Of course it would. Not coming to school, still being in pajamas at lunchtime and the still warm bed; these signs don’t lie.”

“Yeah Marinette, it’s ok to be upset because a photoshopped picture of you and ladybug kissing is trending. It is photoshopped right?”

Alya glared at her boyfriend and spoke through gritted teeth “not helping Nino”

“Sorry bro, I just meant that things are pretty crazy so you don’t have to pretend that it’s ok.” He lovingly pet Marinette’s head. “We’re here for you Mari.”

Adrien nodded “Yeah, whatever you need.”

Marinette’s heart felt warm and fuzzy and she felt her cheeks pinken.“Thanks, guys.”

The paparazzi’s camera clicks were heard from even up in her room as she made another ladybug choice

She breathed out slowly. “Could you guys walk me to school tomorrow?”

Lots of hugs and plans to meet up tomorrow the crew had to go back to finish up classes.

“So we’re not moving to London?” Tikki teased.

“Depending on how tomorrow goes”

\---------------------

_knock, knock_

“Psst...princess...psst”

Marinette begrudgingly got up and climbed onto the balcony. Chat reached out an arm to help her up but she shrugged it off getting up herself. She stepped to where the street light illuminated her with her arms crossed; standing beautiful, and powerful, and pissed.

“What do you want Chat Noir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry that this took forever! I had finals and now I’m doing a session winter (yes I do regret that decision) but here it is! It’s more of a filler I guess but I promise there’s a lot of fun stuff in the future.


End file.
